


Thunderstruck

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Picspam, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: "I'd rather be a good man than a great king."A Thor Odinson fanmix.





	Thunderstruck

Thor Odinson is the prince and heir apparent of Asgard.   
  
When his reckless desire for glory and battle threatened his homeland, he was stripped of his power and banished by his father Odin to Earth. There Thor learned humility through the power of love and friendship.   
  
In his absence, his cunning brother Loki usurped the throne of Asgard and sent The Destroyer Automaton to kill Thor and his allies. Thor sacrificed himself to save his friends and the town of Puente Antiguo from the rampaging Destroyer.   
  
Thor’s magical hammer Mjølnir sensed Thor's act of self-sacrifice and flew straight into Thor's hand, resurrecting him and restoring his powers in a burst of lightning. Thor had proved himself worthy with his selflessness. Thor was then able defeat to Loki and save the day. He would later fight Loki again as a member of the Avengers. 

  
Thor begins as a douchebro but through the power of love and friendship he becomes a lovable dudebro and a good person. 

 

 

 

 

 

****

**Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin**  
We come from the land of the ice and snow   
From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow

Hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new land   
To fight the hordes and sing, and cry   
Valhalla, I am coming 

 

  
**Glory And Gore by Lorde**  
Delicate in every way but one   
(The swordplay)   
God knows we like archaic kinds of fun   
(The old ways)   
Chance is the only game I play with, baby   
We let our battles choose us 

And the cry goes out   
They lose their minds for us   
And how it plays out   
Now we're in the ring   
And we're coming for blood 

(Oh! Oh!) You could try and take us   
(Oh! Oh!) But we're the gladiators   
(Oh! Oh!) Everyone a rager  
(Oh! Oh!) But secretly they're saviours 

Glory and gore go hand in hand   
That's why we're making headlines   
(Oh! Oh!) You could try and take us   
(Oh! Oh!) But victory's contagious 

 

  
**Hammer To Fall by Queen**  
You don't waste no time at all   
Don't hear the bell but you answer the call   
It comes to you as to us all   
We're just waiting for the hammer to fall 

 

  
**Viva la Vida by Coldplay**    
I used to rule the world   
Seas would rise when I gave the word   
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own 

I used to roll the dice   
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes   
Listened as the crowd would sing,   
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"   
One minute I held the key   
Next the walls were closed on me   
And I discovered that my castles stand   
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand 

 

  
**Blood Brothers by Iron Maiden**  
And if you're taking a walk through the garden of life   
What do you think you'd expect you would see?   
Just like a mirror reflecting the moves of your life   
And in the river reflections of me 

Just for a second a glimpse of my father I see   
And in a movement he beckons to me   
And in a moment the memories are all that remain   
And all the wounds are reopening again 

We're blood brothers  
We're blood brothers  
We're blood brothers  
We're blood brothers

 

  
**I Dreamt I Dwelt in Marble Halls by Sissel**  
I dreamt I dwelt in marble halls   
With vassals and serfs at my side   
And of all who assembled within those walls   
That I was the hope and the pride   
I had riches all too great to count and a high ancestral name 

But I also dreamt which pleased me most   
That you loved me still the same   
That you loved me, you loved me still the same   
That you loved me   
You loved me still the same 

 

  
**Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons**  
I'm bleeding out   
So if the last thing that I do   
Is bring you down   
I'll bleed out for you   
So I bare my skin   
And I count my sins   
And I close my eyes   
And I take it in   
I'm bleeding out   
I'm bleeding out for you   
For you 

 

  
**Thunderstruck by AC/DC**  
I was caught  
In the middle of a railroad track   
(Thunder)   
I looked round  
And I knew there was no turning back   
(Thunder)   
My mind raced   
And I thought, what could I do?   
(Thunder)   
And I knew   
There was no help, no help from you   
(Thunder) 

Sound of the drums   
Beating in my heart   
The thunder of guns   
Tore me apart 

You've been   
Thunderstruck

[Thunderstruck](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/thunderstruck?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
